Simply Isn't In Their Nature
by Defying.Expectations
Summary: Lucius and Andromeda go on their second date as an engaged couple. Things go rather badly, putting it mildly. For fanfic100, prompt sixty, drink.


"Are you having a good time?" Lucius inquired.

The obvious answer was 'no', but she was above such rudeness. "Yes, thank you," she replied politely. "This is a very nice place."

It _was_ a nice place. Lucius had taken her to one of the fanciest wizarding restaurants in Hogsmeade for their second date as an engaged couple. She would have much preferred to spend the time with her friends, of course, but she was bound by her family duties to follow through with the engagement they had made for her, which, unfortunately, did mean spending time with the insolent man who would one day be her husband.

"Have you ever been here before?" Lucius asked then, straining to make conversation.

"No, actually, I never even knew this place existed."

Lucius smiled cockily. "I discovered this restaurant back in my fourth year; I was bored with the silly pubs and trick shops, and ventured around the village."

Of course: just when they were about to have a conversation, he yet again had to ruin it by turning it completely to how great and amazing of a person he was. But she kept quiet, and merely nodded at this news.

"So, darling – "

"Andromeda, if you please."

He tutted with his tongue. "What is it with you and nicknames? I am not supposed to call you Andy, or anything remotely – "

"I have no problems with nicknames, _dear_," she simpered. "My problem is when you're the one who's saying them to me."

"Oh, very clever," he returned sardonically.

"I wasn't trying to be clever, Lucius, I was only being honest." Her patience was slipping quickly; normally she was a fairly tolerant person, but she had been made to deal with this man _far_ too much as of recently.

"Females," he muttered contemptuously. It seemed that his patience for her was thinning as well. But that didn't mean she was going to take his rude mutterings lying down.

"Excuse me?" she said politely, smiling and leaning towards him across the table. "Females? What about us females?"

"Oh, nothing," said Lucius, his usual superior smirk appearing on his face as he toyed with his napkin absently.

"Come now," said Andromeda, her tone dropping to a low, rather seductive purr – something most unusual for her. "You can't possibly end your sentence there. Say what you are so spilling to say, Lucius, please."

"No, no, never mind," Lucius reciprocated, still smirking infuriatingly.

"Oh, please, _Luci darling_." The higher her temper rose, the more her tone seemed to take on a sugary sweet caress. "_Do_ tell me what you were going to say."

"Well," he said slowly, "it is only that you women are all quite the same, really, after a point."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Yes. A man tries to be civil to you, and you dismiss him – but really, can we fault you? Having conversations _simply_ isn't in your nature."

She could feel her face burning hot from anger, but didn't let that stop her. "_Oh?_ And what _is_ in our nature?"

His eyes were glittering brightly; she was walking right into his trap, and she knew it. But she could not stop herself.

"Your nature," he said, "is the natural role that all females should be confined to. Keep the house, cook the food, raise the kids, socialize politely when required – but beyond that your social interactions should be limited to the kitchen and the bedroom, if you get my drift – "

The wine glass sitting innocently at Lucius' place setting suddenly shattered; the glass shards dropped to the table. Strangely, instead of the liquid spilling onto the table as well, the alcohol flung itself in a very specific direction – all over Lucius' robes. He gasped slightly, snatching for his napkin and dabbing pathetically at the many stains, his eyes flying to hers accusingly.

"You did this," he snapped.

Andromeda bolted to her feet. She was a little shocked: she had not lost control of her magic like that since she was very young. Though that wasn't to say she was sorry in the least; her anger was still pulsing, and she felt very satisfied as she looked down at her sodden fiancé.

"Yes, I did," she replied. "Is there a problem?"

"This is what I get for all my efforts to be polite?"

"Polite?" she echoed, laughing. "More like always being the ninny that you are. Of course, how can I really fault you for being such a moron? It is, after all, _in your nature_."

"Andromeda, you are – "

"Have fun confining _me_ to the kitchen and the bedroom, mister," she told him, and with that, she turned around rather theatrically on her heel, and stalked out of the restaurant.


End file.
